


feliz dia dos Namorados

by mochiboom



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, gratuitous brazilian portuguese so sue me, grosssss gross gross gross valentine's sappy shit i wrote at 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui turned sleepily in the circle of Jackal’s arms to burrow his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “You smell of planes. And old ladies.” He breathed out, wrapping his arms around Jackal’s waist and clinging to him like a koala. “I’m still totally mad at you but you can make it up to me by making those weird Brazilian pancakes for breakfast.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	feliz dia dos Namorados

For the first time in five years Marui was alone on Valentine’s Day. Not through any choice of his, no; his stupid boyfriend had been summoned to his grandmother’s house in Brazil the day before yesterday, leaving their much-anticipated plans in tatters and Marui in a very bad mood.

He’d consumed the entire cake that he’d bought specially from Jackal’s favourite patisserie, and had cocooned himself in all their blankets and duvets. Without Jackal’s naturally furnace-like body to heat the bed, Marui was freezing cold. He grumbled under his breath as the chill of the apartment crept down the back of his neck and made him shiver. He burrowed further into the blankets, sighing in relief when the cold draft finally disappeared.

He awoke suddenly to the draft reappearing; only it was much larger than before. He whined a little, tugging pathetically at the lost blankets. He startled when a hand swept across his waist and pressed against his belly.

“Jackal?” He whispered, peering blearily over his shoulder into the gloom. He couldn’t see for shit but recognised the feel of those hands and the familiar scent of Jackal’s weird clove soap that he insisted on using.

“Sorry.” Jackal whispered back, sliding under Marui’s mountain of blankets and tucked himself in a solid line of heat against Marui’s back. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Marui snuggled back into the welcoming curve of Jackal’s body, sliding his hand up Jackal’s arm to grip his wrist. “Can’t fool a genius.” He slurred, “You’re warm. You’re not allowed to go away again when it’s winter.”

Jackal chuckled, pressing his lips to the back of Marui’s neck. “So you only keep me around as your personal space heater, is that it?” He shot back, lips curving against Marui’s neck.

“Got it in one.” Marui replied, sleepily, turning in the circle of Jackal’s arms to burrow his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “You smell of planes. And old ladies.” He breathed out, wrapping his arms around Jackal’s waist and clinging to him like a koala. “I’m still totally mad at you but you can make it up to me by making those weird Brazilian pancakes for breakfast.” He announced, eyes sliding shut.

He felt, rather than heard, Jackal’s laugh. It rumbled through his chest and if he could Marui would have purred with how content he was. “Roger,” Jackal whispered, kissing Marui on the forehead and pulling one of the thicker blankets over both of their heads.

“Feliz dia dos namorados, Bunta.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I love gross sappy platinum pair give me all the fic. ' feliz dia dos namorados' is, pretty obviously, 'happy valentine's day' in Brazilian Portuguese
> 
> Also the 'weird Brazilian pancakes' are called 'tapioca' you should totally look them up because they're well nice.


End file.
